Static Touch
by TheBlankWriter
Summary: Laxus has a major problem. But what if that problem is the best thing that ever happened to him. I don't own FT or the characters. I just made up a whole 'what if' story.
1. Chapter 1

Static Touch

**Chapter 1: My Feelings**

Laxus took quick glimpses over at the bar. Mirajane was over there serving drinks and mingling. Laxus made sure Mirajane didn't notice him looking. And every time they made eyes contact, he would blush shyly. He couldn't understand why he felt so nervous around her. His heart would skip a beat (or two) whenever he saw those big blue eyes and her calm, gentle smile. It frustrated him. But he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. He cursed in his head. Laxus took a deep breath and made himself look away.

_What if someone saw me staring too long?_ he thought. He didn't want anyone to know what he was supposedly feeling. To him it was highly unusual. Laxus remembered when he told Gramps about it the other day…

''I just don't know. My heart pounds when I lay eyes on her, and when she says Hi I just freeze. Gramps what's happening? Is she performing a new type of magic or something? Manipulation?'' he had said. Gramps laughed so hard, his entire face turned red and he could barely breathe.

''Hey!'' Laxus said, ''what's so funny old man?!''

''Laxus… it's not magic or manipulation you fool! It's called _love._''

Laxus barely used the word _love._ He only used it when expressing his feelings towards the guild. ''What's love got to do with it?'' he asked. Master Makarov only laughed harder. Laxus was becoming annoyed my his grandfather's behavior. ''Agh! Whatever! I'll figure it out on my own.'' Laxus's words only made the old man laugh harder than before. ''Oh my god! I have to tell Number One about this!'' he cried. With a sigh, Laxus left the old man on the floor laughing. He still felt confused.

Laxus focused now. He still couldn't understand the meaning of the word _love _Makarov used. This made him want to punch something . . . or someone. This was so confusing! And since his grandfather couldn't help him, then he needed to ask someone with _experience._ He glanced at Cana sitting at a nearby booth. She looked completely out of it, and half sleep. Laxus sighed and walked over to the drunk. What other choice did he have?

''Hey, Cana, snap out of it. I need your help on something.'' Laxus said in her ear, hoping she at least heard it. Cana groaned. ''Cana, c'mon! Get up!'' The drunken girl looked up at Laxus, her eyes were barely open.

''Laxus . . .'' she said.

''Eh?''

''Say my name again . . .'' she said quietly.

''Cana, I don't have time for your games! This is important! I need your help… please.''

''Games. . . '' she moaned. Cana shot straight up, no longer weary. ''What do you need help with since you said you . . . needed _me. _My help I mean!'' Laxus looked confused at the girl. First she was drunk, now she is focused? What is up with this girl, he thought to himself. ''Well, I have been having a problem. Every time I look over at… at Mirajane my heart skips a beat and whenever she talks to me, I'm frozen. And I just don't know what's been going on… '' he finished.

Cana was silent. This was a reason? She was mad. No. More than mad. _Why now do you develop feelings for her! _she thought. _Just when I was getting somewhere with him…_ Cana took a deep breath and looked Laxus in the eyes. ''It means you like her'' she said with a grunt. Laxus only stared blankly. ''Well of course I like her. She is part of the guild! I like everyone within the guild.'', he said. Cana laughed.

''No you idiot. It means you . . . like _like_ her.'' Laxus was only silent. Was that the meaning of the word love, Gramps used? He only stared at Cana, which was making her blush.

''So it means I like like her. Which means I love her…'' Laxus said. Cana looked away for a while. She was a little hurt by his words, even though he didn't mean to hurt her. She just didn't think it was fair. Mirajane had all the men asking her out and staring at her. ''Yes . . . that's what it means'' she said.

''EHHHHHHHHHHHH?! HOW? WHAT! SERIOUSLY?!'' Laxus yelled.

''Calm yourself! People are staring.''

''But . . . I just don't understand.''

Cana sighed. ''Those are the symptoms of love Laxus'' Cana laughed. ''What you've never experienced it before?'' she asked. Laxus shook his head no. ''No, no not really'' he said. Laxus thought for a while. _So I do love her. That's clear now. I love her. I love her. Ugh! I can't even stop saying it_, he thought. ''Ok.'' Laxus said, ''Thank you Cana.'' Laxus stood up and left heading out the front door. Cana stared as he left. She wondered what Laxus would do now. Would her confess his feeling to Mirajane? Would he keep his feelings to himself? Cana sighed with frustration.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Freed with flowers heading toward Mirajane. She had forgot that Freed also loves Mirajane. But if he is going to confess, where would that leave Laxus? Cana quickly got up and rushed toward Laxus, who was about to open his mouth to speak to Mirajane.

''Mir-''

''AWWW! Freed! You shouldn't have, I love them just as much as I love you!'' Cana yelled.

She was right between Freed and the bar counter where Mirajane stood. Cana glanced behind her. Mirajane . . . looked disappointed. _I knew it! She likes Freed not Laxus,_ she thought. ''W-what?'' Freed asked. ''These are for-''

''ME! And I love them. I never knew you loved me _that _much! You are so adorable. '' Cana said cutting him off.

''I… I…'' Freed stuttered.

''I can't wait till the next date. Seriously, I can't wait.'' Cana said.

Everyone was starring. Freed quickly walked away from all the _drama_. Mirajane now looked very disappointed and put on a fake smile. Cana grinned. Ugh, she thought, Laxus owes me for this.

Laxus didn't normally hum while walking, but this evening he felt like it. And he never really skipped, but today felt like a new day. He thought of the possibility of him and Mirajane. It could happen. Right? ''I LOVE MIRAJANE!'' he shouted out loud. He was proud of it. (Couldn't you tell?) As he walked along the sidewalk he saw Gajeel and Levy walking together. Gajeel was laughing while Levy (blushing) looked annoyed. Everyone in the guild knew that it was pretty obvious they belonged together. Today, Laxus felt like being honest.

''GAJEEL!''

''Eh? What?''

''STOP WASTING TIME AND JUST HOOK UP WITH LEVY!''

''W-what? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!''

Laxus laughed, running in the other direction from which he came. Gajeel was chasing him threatening to kill him. But little Levy just stood there frozen, her face redder than a tomato. Laxus escaped finally, leaving Gajeel lost somewhere. All Laxus could do was laugh and laugh. While thinking about Gajeel and Levy (how cute) Laxus got an idea. _I could ask her on a date! _He thought. It was perfect! Laxus, checking if it was safe, continued walking down the street humming a love song and planning a date.


	2. The Next Level

Static Touch

**Chapter Two: The Next Level**

All of his ideas seemed either dumb or lame. (Mostly lame) Laxus couldn't really think of one good place to take Mira. All of the places he had in mind involved ruff housing and drunk men. And Laxus didn't want her to think all he cared about was picking fights. He wanted a perfect date. What he really needed was help, but he didn't want to go to Cana. She was already acting weird enough. But Laxus didn't really know anyone else who could help. Erza would go overboard. Levy was probably busy reading. Juvia was probably busy following Gray. Cana, as he said, was acting too weird. Brisca was teaching Asuka to ride a bike. And Lucy . . . she had no experience at all. Laxus sighed. _Were all the women in Fairy Tail busy?! _he thought.

Finally, an idea popped in his head. ''I'll just ask Mirajane what her idea of a perfect date is! And I'll just say _a friend_ needed help.'', he thought aloud. It was perfect. Laxus grinned. It surprised him that _he_ was actually attempting to date. He usually just stayed solo, thinking it was best to concentrate more on training. _Training…. _Laxus remembered when he was young. (Maybe 13 or 15 at the time)

He leaned against a pillar, with his arms crossed, head down. He watched Natsu attempt to attack Gildarts. But Gildarts just slapped the fool, and young Natsu fell flat on the ground. The entire guild laughed, but Natsu just got right back up again, repeating the same process. ''Gildarts, I swear I will beat you one day!'' he said. Gildarts only grinned and once again slapped him hard back to the ground. Laxus only smirked. _That idiot,_ he thought.

''IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY SPIT IT OUT OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE DEMON!'', Erza yelled not too far away.

''OH, LOOK AT THAT! ALWAYS CALLING OUT HUH? IF YOU WANT THE ATTENTION WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY IT! YOU'RE NOT SO SPECIAL, SO DON'T GO AROUND LOOKING FOR THE ATTENTION!'', Mira yelled back.

Young Mirajane and Erza were fighting again. Their rivalry beyond _bad_. The girls got in each other's' faces, heated. They were having their daily fight, where one of them supposedly does something to tick the other one off. It was amusing, but sometimes it would get out of hand. Laxus looked up. During this part of the day, this was the only time he would look up. He was curious to see who would win. The demon or the knight. Both girls lashed out towards each other, strangling their hair, bruising their faces, and using a large amount of magic. But at the end it was Erza who won. ''HAHA! Next time you wanna challenge me, make sure your training is complete.'' She said. Mirajane breathed heavily, glaring at the young knight as she walked away.

Mirajane got up, from being thrown on the floor, and walked out from the guild hall. Laxus sighed and followed her.

''Hey! Where are going? You just gonna give up like that?'' he said. Mira stopped and turned around slowly clenching her fist.

''As if, electro brain!'' she retorted.

''Then where are you going? Cuz it doesn't look like you're going back to fight''

''Course not. I'm going to go get stronger and train more. That's the only way I can beat the read-headed witch.'' She said with a grin.

Laxus smirked. ''Good luck with that'' he yelled out, as the young Mira ran off to become stronger.

Now in the present, Laxus smiled to himself. _You were always getting stronger huh Mira? _he thought. ''I wish I could have saw it back then'', he thought aloud. ''How much I cared for you.'' By this time it was midnight. He had been up all night thinking of ideas and romantic places. He blew out all the candles in his apartment and finally went to bed.

Mirajane was fully awake now that everyone in the guild arrived. She loved serving them and talking with them. They were her family and the only thing keeping her going. Many members offered to help her, but she liked working it solo. As if anyone could rock this job better than her! But as she continued to work, she started to see people whispering and then staring at her. At first she ignored it but then it started getting worse. People would stare then quickly look away. It made her feel weird. So she took a quick break to go talk to Lucy, who was sitting at a table booth counting money.

''Hey Lucy!'' she said.

''Hey Mira. What's up?''

''Well, are there any rumors spreading about me? People are staring at me like I did something wrong.''

Lucy bit her lip. ''Um…well…you see…um'' she stuttered. Those were the, ''I'm keeping something from you'' symptoms. ''Lucy, spit it out!'' Mira said. Lucy sighed. ''Ok, yesterday when Cana and Freed were acting weird saying they were going out or something, everyone was surprised. We all though you and Freed would be good together, but when the…thing happened yesterday we weren't sure. And Droy said he saw your face yesterday, looking sad about it. So the rumor is that Freed likes Cana, but you like Freed. And there is a new rumor going around that some guy will ask you out today…'' Lucy said.

Mirajane looked surprised. (With a hint of confusion) _So its maybe true?_ She thought. _Freed really does like Cana? _

''LUCY!'' a voice yelled. Mira and Lucy turned to see Natsu and Happy walking towards them.

''Hello Natsu'' both girls said at the same time.

''LUCY! LETS GO ON ANOTHER JOB'' he yelled with excitement.

''B-but we just got back from one, and I'm counting all the money.''

''FORGET THAT! Besides you'll have more money to count when we get back'' he said with a grin. Lucy sighed. ''Ok, let me get my stuff together first.'' Natsu hollered in excitement. ''Meet you by the door!'' Lucy got up getting her things together. ''Sorry Mira, but I have to go.'' 'Mira nodded in understanding as she went to go catch up with Natsu and Happy.

''Ready?'' Lucy asked.

''YUP'' Natsu roared.

''Aye, sir!'' Happy said.

Mira watched as they left through the gates. _Now,_ she thought_ about this rumor and some guy asking me out. Is it true? _As Mira headed back to the bar to work, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Laxus staring down at her with a grin. ''L-laxus, you scared me for a second.'' Laxus laughed, ''Did I? Oops, that wasn't my intention.'' Mira laughed. ''Its ok.'' Mira poured him a glass of lemonade in a cup.

''So what's up?'' she asked.

''Nothing really. I actually came to ask you two questions.''

''Ask away.. .'' she said.

''Question one is: What is your idea of a perfect date? A... uh... Friend of mine is taking this girl he likes on a date and he didn't know what he should do.''

Mira laughed. Although it sounded suspicious when Laxus said a _friend_, she answered anyways. ''A picnic in the park, with music playing, and looking out at the sunset.'' She answered. Laxus nodded.

''Second question is: Will you go out with me, on that perfect date?'' he asked.

The entire guild looked towards them. Mira now knew the _second_ rumor was at least true. She just couldn't believe the guy asking her out was . . . Laxus! What pressured her more was that the entire guild was watching. What if she said no? People would call her a heart breaker. What if she said yes? She would lose chances with Freed. But, ugh, Freed was with Canna (supposedly). _What is I go out with Laxus to make Freed jealous? _She thought. Mira knew it was a terrible thing to do, but to her . . . it was worth a try.

''Sure I will'' she answered. For the first time in years Laxus's face lightened up! This made Mira feel worse than she already did.

''So tomorrow evening . . . at six o'clock?'' he asked.

''Sure!''

Everyone in the guild hollered ''hurray!'' as all the girls started asking Mira questions and all the guys started asking Laxus questions. Laxus just grinned. _Stage one complete_, he though, _Time to move on to the next level!_

_(Author Notes:__** Ok, I'm sorry for making Mirajane sound like a bad person but I wanted to spice things up a bit. The next chapter might be longer, but I hope you all like this chapter and the story itself. Also the next chapter won't come till late. Thank you for reading!**_)


	3. By The Oak Tree

Static Touch

**Chapter Three-By The Oak Tree**

**Mirajane**

The only thing that bothered her more was her shoes. Mirajane wore small sandals, which were killing her. She only wore them because it matched her light orange and white dress. The only thing Laxus asked her to bring was a blanket. Even though she knew she was only going on this date with him to make Freed jealous, she couldn't help but feel excited. Although, she still couldn't shake the idea that _Laxus_ asked _her_ out.

''Okay, Lisanna! Elfman! I'm heading out be back soon.'' She yelled.

''BE A MAN AND HAVE FUN!'', Elfman shouted from the living room.

''Good luck. And Mira, don't be afraid to make any moves!'', Lisanna said from the kitchen.

''Lisanna!'' Mirajane yelled as she walked out and closed the door. Laxus had told her to meet by the oak tree at Pella Cliff, which was a good place for picnics now that she thought about it. As she walked she passed two large garbage cans. There was a loud noise and she quickly turned around, nothing. But the two garbage cans were closer than before. This process continued all the way till she got to Pelliari Cliff. At this moment she was speechless. She saw Laxus under the oak tree (on the cliff) He wore a tux, black shoes, and his blonde hair looked spikey than usual.

He looked so handsome! It made Mirajane melt. _No! Focus on why you are here! _she thought. _Just….just keep it together!_

_**Laxus**_

She was beautiful as ever. She wore a long orange dress, with white lines at the bottom. And her hair was down and she wore a white headband with a beautiful flower. Laxus was stunned. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. ''H-hey'' she said. ''Hey.'' Laxus walked over to her, as she handed him the blanket he asked for, and laid it out on the grass. He had brought the basket filled with home-cooked foods (cooked by Number One). In the basket there were four ham sandwiches, two cups, a pitcher of lemonade, and a music box. The two sat down, and commenced eating. The sandwiches Number one made were delicious. ''Did you make these?'' Mirajane asked. Laxus paused. He wanted to impress Mirajane not make her think he was useless. ''Umm'' he said. ''Lets just say I had some help along the way.'' Mirajane laughed.

Laxus poured the lemonade into the two cups, and handed one to Mira. Laxus watched Mirajane drink hers. _Damn! She is so beautiful. I feel like I wanna… I wanna.._ He lost thought as Mirajane kindly smiled at him. And they sort of stayed like that for a while. Her blue eyes kept him in a trance. He forced himself to look away.

''So . . . umm . . . What are your pland after t-this?'' he asked.

''Oh, well afterwards I was just going to walk home or sit in the park.'' She said.

''Could I join you?''

''O-of course!''

The two cleaned up the picnic and headed towards the park. Mirajane started talking about how Lisanna was doing and how she was suspicious that Elfman and Evergreen might be hooking up. Laxus told Miira about how him and Gramps were getting close like family. He also told her how Number One has been sneaking in and out their house. He made Mira laugh and smile until her cheeks hurt. Finally, they reached the park and sat on the swings.

''So what's for desert?'' Mirajane asked.

''D-desert?'' Mirajane laughed. ''Well you can't have a picnic without desert!'' she continued. _Shit! _He thought, _Number One forgot about the icecream!_ Mirajane smiled. ''It's okay Laxus. Because I brought chocolate covered strawberries!'' Laxus's eyes widened. Mirajane pulled out a rectangular box, filled with chocolate covered strawberries. Mira passed him one, and he ate it. They were so sweet. _Like her, _he thought.

''So good'', Laxus said between bites.

''I would tell you I made these, but I cannot tell a lie.'' She said.

Laxus laughed. ''Okay, where did you get them?''

''A sweets shop. We should go! I-I mean if you want to!'' she said.

''Gladly!'' Laxus said a little _too_ excited.

Either it was his imagination or his eyes playing tricks on him, but he saw her _blush_. ''S-so we could meet by that oak tree at Pella Cliff and go from there. How about four o'clock?'' she said. ''Sure'' Laxus said with a grin. They continued to play on the swings. Laxus pushed her in and out and Mirajane got higher and higher. But Laxus pushed her too hard and she went flying high off the swing. Laxus was quick. He caught her seconds before she reached the ground. And now held her in his arms.

**Mirajane**

She was burning. Her face was. She didn't move a muscle. She lay right in his arms, holding him tightly scarred she was still flying high. He was so comfortable, he could've been a pillow. And as the wind blew she could see his spikey hair going crazy and his eyes softened. _Is this heaven? _she asked herself. Mirajane's heart skipped a beat. _Am I really doing this for Freed?_ She thought, _Or am I doing this because I….I like him?! _She couldn't move. Was it true she was developing feelings for Laxus or is it just a phase? She didn't know.

''Um…Mirajane….'' he stuttered.

''Oh! Sorry!'' she got hoped down from his arms. But she wanted to stay that way forever.

''You okay? I mean it was_ my_ faul for pushing you too hard.'', he said.

''I'm fine, and its no big deal. But it's getting late and Lisanna needs my help. Something about _finding the right one.'' _

Laxus froze. ''Laxus?'' He snapped out of thought. ''Oh sorry. Was thinking on something, but would you like me to walk you home?'' Although, she really wanted him to walk her home, she was still dreaming of her in his arms. And she wanted to be alone so she could think on things. ''No, it's okay'', she said. The two said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways. Mirajane sighed. _Do I like Laxus or Freed? Why must this be so complicated? Laxus is dreamy and sweet. Freed is a gentleman and smart. But both are so likeable! _Mirajane rubbed her forehead in frustration. _And wait! _She thought, _I…I invited him to the sweets shop. I-is that a date?! That I planned! _Mirajane felt like she was melting.

She stood on the sidewalk, her face burning.

''Mi-Mir-Mirajane?'' a smooth voice said.

Mirajane saw Freed up ahead, carrying flower pots. ''Freed? Hey.'' He waved hello as he approached her. ''How was the _date_ thing with _Laxus?_'', he asked. ''Um it was good.'', she lied. Because it wasn't good, it was great! ''Cool. I'm just heading home, working on a garden.'' _A garden!_ She thought, _how sweet!_ ''Is the garden for Cana?'' The words slipped out before she could stop herself from saying them. Freed looked surprised. ''I…Ummm... never mind! I have to go'', Mirajane said. She quickly walked away, without looking back. She bit her lip, as she opened the door to her house.

Elfman and Lisanna were sleep on the couch with the T.V on. She quietly walked up stairs to her room, and changed into her pajamas. She didn't bother waking her siblings, so instead she went to bed herself thinking about her in Laxus's arms and Freed's smooth voice.

**Laxus**

He didn't immediately go home, because he was busy playing around in the street. He remembered holding Mirajane in his arms. She was so soft, and she held him tight. _Adorable_! He thought. And when he did catch her he felt static. Now, he sat on his bed in his apartment thinking about tomorrow. The sweets shop. Now he knew the feeling. The thing he wanted to do. _I want to kiss her. I really wanna kiss her. _

_*The Next Morning*_

He was running late, meeting Mirajane at Pella Cliff to head to the sweets shop. He overslept. He ran faster, than he thought he could. It was four fifty six. He was fifty six minutes late! Close to an hour! As he approached Pella Cliff, he saw Mirajane in a pink t-shirt with a heart on it, and blue jean shorts. She stood under the oak tree, as he did yesterday. ''H-hey. Sorry I'm late! I-I overslept.'' Mirajane laughed. It's okay. Laxus saw she had a bag with her. ''What's with the bag?'', he asked. ''Well, if we are going to the Sweet Shop, we'll be buying sweets. And I didn't know if we'd buy a lot so I brought a bag.'', she said. ''Oh, good planning.''

The two started to walk, and Mirajane locked her hand with his. Her smile was bright, and her hand was so soft. A blush was starting to rise from his neck to face. She directed him the sweet shop. Inside smelled so nice. There were so many candies, fruits, etc. Mirajane showed Laxus where she got the strawberries (which they bought more of). They taste tested different types of chocolates, and ended up buying all of them. Mirajane fed him a caramel apple. Laxus fed her a Pirouette stick. They were French vanilla crème filled wafers.

They kept taste testing, buying, and repeating the process. They didn't leave the shop till seven thirty.

''That was tasteful'', Laxus said heading out the shop.

''I might be full!''

''I know I am from all those cake-pops.''

The bag Mirajane was full of sweets! They decided to head back to Pella Cliff to eat them. As they walked, something caught Laxus's eyes. Two garbage cans (side by side) were right behind them. And every time he and Mira walked, the garbage cans were there too. This made him curious, but he decided to let it go. Him and Mira sat on the cliff eating cake-pops. ''This has been fun.'', she said. ''I've really enjoyed myself.'' Laxus screamed, _YES! _In his head. ''I hope we can go out again some day, tomorrow I have to work at the bar at the guild.'', she said. Laxus had forgotten all about the guild.

''Oh ya, I forgot.'', he said.

''But, I better get going. I promised Elfman candy'', she said laughing.

Then the unexpected happened. Mirajane bent down and kissed Laxus gently on the cheek. Laxus couldn't hide the blush he was keeping down. Mirajane laughed. ''See ya later Laxus.'' Laxys only sat still. He made sure she was gone, and jumped up and hollered, ''YES! YES! YES! HELL YES!'' The two garbage cans from earlier were gone, but Laxus didn't notice. He was too busy making sure he never washed his face again.

*_Later In Town*_

Cana emerged from the garbage can along with Levy.

''Levy did you see that!'', she shouted.

''Oh my gosh yes!''

''She…she…kissed him!'', Cana yelled.

''Cana, it was only on the cheek.''

Cana was walking in circles thinking. ''It doesn't make sense'', Levy said, ''If you say she likes Freed why kiss Laxus?'' Cana stopped. ''I..I don't know. What if she is dating both of them?!'' Levy put on an _are your serious?_ face. ''Mira would never do that Cana!'' Cana put her hands on her hips. ''You don't know that.'' Levy sighed. ''I'm heading home, call me if anything suspicious happens.'' Cana nodded as Levy walked away. Cana wiped off some of the garbage on her. _I know she likes Freed, but could it be possible she also likes Laxus? _she thought.

_I have to warn him. _

_*The Next Day*_

Laxus entered the guild, with a grin. He saw Mirajane serving members, beer and wine. He saw Gajeel watching Levy read, Natsu trying to talk Lucy into going on another job, Erza eating a cake with a picture of Jellal next to it, Juvia admiring Gray's new underwear, and Al and Brisca helping Asuka color. It was the usual routine. Laxus didn't wanna go to Mira immediately, he wanted to give her some space first. Instead, he sat at a booth, just a grinning. His peace was interrupted when Cana came seating herself.

''Laxus, I need to talk to you.'', she said.

''What is it?''

''About Mirajane….she likes Freed…while also going out with you…'', she said.

Laxus had no words. He knew Cana was just pulling off a prank. Right? ''Bull'', he said. ''Cana whatever prank this is, it sure as hell isn't funny. Have you been drinking too much?'' Cana sighed, frustrated. ''NO! I haven't drunk since you and Mirajane gone out. I-I'm just suspicious.'', she said. Laxus's eyes widened. Cana? Not drinking? For two days?

''Well stop, she wouldn't do that.''

''But La-'', Cana started but stopped as Laxus walked away to go speak to Mirajane.

Author Notes:

**I'm starting too deep in the story. MWAHAHAHAHA! And if you guys are wondering why Laxus froze when Mira said finding the right one, read Lisanna's Truth, second chapter. I think in one point in Static Touch Laxus will kiss Mirajane, but I don't know if she'll accept it. AND CANA AND LEVY IN GARBAGE CANS….I did that to make myself laugh. Thank you for the reviews, it motivates me to continue writing. **


	4. An Evil Game

Static Touch

**Chapter Four- An Evil Game**

**Laxus**

He walked over to Mirajane, but as he did Cana's words were all he could think about. Was it true? Could Mirajane like both him and Freed? _No! _he thought, _don't let Cana confuse you. _Laxus continued towards her anyways. She was so beautiful, and determined. She never once, let anyone know she was weak. (Something Laxus admired most.) Laxus approached her, smiling. Couldn't help himself.

''Hey.'', he said.

''Oh, Laxus hello.''

''What's up?''

''Nothing. Just thinking about Game night. Wendy and I are in charge of planning it.''

Laxus completely forgot about game night. Fairy Tail game night, was the wildest of nights. Beer, games, bets held. It was also the night people's wallets supposedly went missing. And Bacchus usually attended to (a) pick up girls and (b) drink. But game night was a celebration no one ever wanted to miss. ''Oh, I forgot about game night. What do you and Wendy have planned?'' Mirajane laughed. ''it's a surprise.'' Laxus didn't really like surprises, but when it came to Mira and surprises they were the best.

''Are you coming to game night?'', she asked.

''Only because, there's only one thing I like when it comes to gamenight.''

''Which is?''

''You'', Laxus said.

Mirajane blushed, which made Laxus feel as if he accomplished something. But as he looked at Mirajane, Cana's words came back to him. And he couldn't help but ask, ''So have you seen Freed lately?'' Mirajane paused. Laxus could hear her heart beat, beating faster and faster. And those beats weren't beats of love, they were of guilt.

''N-no, why?'', she said.

''Just wondering. Haven't seen him lately.''

''Last I heard from him was, him buying pots for his garden.''

Laxus nodded. Doubt filled his chest, along with confusion. ''I'll see you later tonight'', he said. Mira waved goodbye as Laxus exited the guild. He walked along the sidewalk, wondering if what Cana said was true. He laughed at himself. _What the hell am I thinking? Mirajane wouldn't do that._ he thought. Game night is in a couple of hours; I have plenty of time to get some food!

**Cana**

_Damn him! Why can't he just believe me! Ugh, this is what happens when you go for stubborn guys. _she thought. Cana sat at the bar drinking a glass of champagne. She couldn't stop thinking about how Laxus might end up hurt. _Game night is today, so maybe I can talk to him tonight. But he'll just be around Mira. _Cana clutched her fist. She had no ideas on how to stop Laxus from doing anything stupid. It almost seemed impossible.

''Cana!'' a loud voice yelled. Cana turned and saw Lucy running towards her. She wore a big smile.

''Yo.''

''Cana are you going to game night? If so, Natsu, Gray, Freed, and Bickslow are holding bets to see who will win most of the games. You in?''

Cana always loved a good bet, but she needed to focus on supposedly helping Laxus. Gambling or Laxus? Gambling or Laxus? Gambling or Laxus?!

''Alright, I'm in!', she said. She couldn't help herself.

Lucy wrote Cana's name on a list, along with other people's names, and then stuffed it in her pocket. ''How much you betting?'' she asked. Cana stopped and thought for a moment. _Can't bet too much and I can't bet less. _''7,000 Jewels'', Cana said. Lucy nodded and walked away saying ''Thanks Cana. Cana sighed. What will I do about Laxus.

**Laxus**

Red shirt and jeans didn't seem like something bad to wear on game night. But everyone else wore something fancy. A lot of people were here for game night. People would scream when they won (money) and people would fight when they didn't. But it was all amusing to Laxus. Laxus just stood near the bar watching everyone play poker, pokino, black jack, etc. _I swear people get over excited with these games. _He thought. Since Mira and Wendy were in charge of all the games, they were walking around making sure everything was going good.

Mirajane wore shorts and a red t-shirt that said _Gaming Equals Life._ She looked beautiful to Laxus . . .and almost every guy. Laxus laughed at himself. _Is there ever a time when you aren't staring at her?_ he asked himself. But Laxus couldn't help it. She was always so attractive. But Cana's words still rung in his ears. This annoyed him. He wanted to focus on Mira not Cana's words.

''O-okay everyone!'' Wendy shouted. ''W-we'll be having our last game.''

Everyone shouted and hollered in excitement. Mirajane joined Wendy on stage. ''For this game, it's all about probability. Everyone's name is entered in the hat five times.'' Mira said pointing at a large hat. ''We will pick two names and the pair must do something either daring or embarrassing. If you chicken out you're out of the game. The last two pairs will compete to win 700,000 Jewels!'' Wendy finished off. With those words _everyone_ was excited. They jumped up and down. _This'll be even more amusing_, Laxus thought.

''First pair is . . . ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN!'' Mira shouted.

The two of them refused to get on the stage put the crowd pushed them up. ''Okay you two, you guys must strip, Gray Style, for the rest of the night'' Wendy said with a red face.

''A-are you crazy kid!'' Ever said.

''Eh. I'M A MAN!''Elfman said stripping.

''W-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!''

''If we don't do it we'll be out the game.'' Elfman protested.

''I DON'T CARE'' Ever said leaving.

The crowd broke out laughing. Laxus couldn't help smirking. ''Okay'' Mirajane said laughing, ''First pair out is Evergreen and Elfman. Next Pair…''

It was person after person.

Gray and Lyon

Juvia and Lisanna

Natsu and Lucy

Bacchus and Cana

Wendy and Romeo

Warren and Max

Gajeel and Levy

Jellal and Erza

Happy and Carla

Lily and Asuka

Bisca and Al

Droy and Jet

Etc….

Finally there were only two pairs left. _Jellal/Erza _and _Bacchus/Cana. _Jellal face was completely red, but Erza was remaining strong telling him wining is important. Bacchus and Cana looked just fine like they have done this before. _They probably have_, Laxus thought. Laxus was just relived _his _name wasn't called. Although if he was paired with Mira he wouldn't have minded. ''For the last two pairs standing, you must lock your arms and drink three bottles of the _do not touch _beer. Everyone looked pretty excited to see this. Hell, they should be! The _do not touch beer_ was the best beer around. Drinking it completed your life.

Mira placed four glasses on the sets of tables, while Wendy poured the beer. Jellal looked completely out of it, but Erza looked she was just getting started. Laxus felt bad for Jellal. Who wouldn't. ''On your mark . . . get set . . . GO!'' Wendy yelled. Both pairs took the _do not touch beer_ and started drinking. Cana's eyes widened and Laxus could tell her pulse was rising. Effects of the beer. What made the _do not touch beer _special, was its affects. The beer made the drinker feels alive, causing their magic to become unstable. It was a miracle if you could even continue drinking.

Bacchus gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth. It only a matter of time before….

Bacchus stopped drinking and ran straight through the wall destroying everything outside. It was as if he couldn't contain himself. Everyone starred after him in silence.

''U-uh, well. . . I guess the wining pair is Jellal and Erza!'' Mira announced.

Every yelled and shouted, laughing in excitement. Laxus just stared thinking what just happened. Mira jumped off stage and approached Laxus. ''Well, that was fun'', he said. Mira laughed blushing. ''It was huh.'' Laxus's heart stopped. _What now?_ He thought. _I could invite her to my place. _And_ maybe…_

'' If you're not buisy afterwards, do you um want to come over my place?''

Mira smiled. ''Sure, I'm pretty much done for the night.''

Laxus and Mira exited the guild walking towards Laxus's apartment. Mira walked humming a tune, but Laxus walked sweating. A girl. Coming Over. To his place. Laxus remember when Lucy wouldn't let him in her house until she cleaned up. All he wanted was his sweater she promised to knit. What if his place wasn't clean enough?! As they reached his apartment he fumbled for his keys.

_Please let this night go perfect! _

**Mirajane**

As they entered the apartment, everything seemed organized. Which was rare coming from Laxus.

''Wow! Your place looks amazing!'', Mira said.

''Thanks, I sort of try.''

Mira sat down on the couch, while Laxus fixed her a glass of tea. She admired his kindness. Laxus was very kind, it just depends on the situation. ''Here you are.'' Laxus said handing her a cup of tea. ''Thanks''. The two sat in silence for a while.

''So what are you doing this weekend?'' Laxus asked.

''I'm going to an art museum. I love the gallery.''

''Tell me about it.''

''The painting are just so real! And some of them are so inspirational. And the poetry area, is amazing. So many beautiful poems and stories. It feels like you're in a library.'' Mira spoke with passion in her voice. It felt as if she could go on and on.

''And I love-''

Mira stopped talking. Not because she wanted to or got tired, it was because she was somewhat forced to. It was because Laxus kissed her. They hadn't broke just yet. To Mirajane, her whole body melted. It felt as electricity was surrounding them. It felt as if it was only her and Laxus in the world. She couldn't break away, and it seemed as if she could stay in that position forever. Her mind was blank, as they stayed liked for a while.


	5. Hidden

Static Touch

**Chapter Five- Hidden**

**Mirajane**

It was a terrible day. She tripped, fell, dropped trays, dropped food, etc. Either it was Karma or it was _make-Mirajane-unlucky_ day. Ever since last night, Mira was unable to contain herself. She would think about the kiss and shriek, Lisanna and Elfman would ask what happened and all she could say was, ''Uhhhhhhh''.

Now she sat under the bar counter hiding. Her reason? (1) she was too embarrassed from after all her blunders and (2) she was hiding from _Laxus. _Laxus stood not too far away from the bar. He was talking to Mavis. Mirajane wondered what they were talking about. As she spied on Laxus and Mavis, she noticed that Mavis was frowning as Laxus talked. Then her face lit up and she started to laugh.

Mirajane sighed. _Why am I being such a wimp?_ she asked herself. She stood up and went back to work. _What if he comes over here?! What if he talks about last night? What if he . . . does it again?_ All these thoughts ran through her head at once. Mirajane slapped herself. _But of god! What about Freed. Oh screw it! You know good and well that Freed is out of this picture. _Mirajane felt relieved for a moment. For it seemed that it would've took her _forever_ to realize she loves Laxus. _Ugh what if Laxus finds out what I was doing after the fact..? _ Mira laughed at her self.

_Like that will ever happen._


	6. Struck

Static Touch

**Chapter Six- Stuck **

**Laxus**

Laxus hadn't been _planning_ to kiss Mirajane that night. It just sort of happened. But he was glad he did. And just to be clear, it was his first kiss. To think ''The Laxus'' had his first kiss a few days ago is sort of sad. You'd think he was better than that. Looks_ are_ deceiving. But that didn't matter right now. Laxus didn't go to the guild today to brag, instead he stayed home talking to Mavis.

Once in a while she would drop by to see how things were going. Laxus told her about Mirajane and she would laugh saying, ''You are just too cute when you're around girls!'' Laxus sighed. Mavis was like a mother to him. She says things mothers would normally say. Laxus told Mavis how this might the only girl he was serious about, and Mavis slapped him. ''Don't be stupid. There are many fish in the sea! And besides . . . you may wanna find another fish incase_ this_ fish doesn't work out. Hearing this, Laxus chased the ghost out his apartment.

Instead he put on his jacket and headed to the guild.

**Mirajane**

''So explain why you did what you did and why you told me.'' Cana said. Mirajane couldn't keep her mouth closed during this situation. She_ had_ to tell someone what she had done or else the guilt would cloud up inside her.

''At first I was aiming fro Freed but then I sort of ending up loving Laxus. And I'm telling you because if I told Erza or Lucy they'd make me tell Laxus!'' Mira said.

''Whoa . . . well that's a lot to process.''

''I know'', Mira continued, ''but I really do love Laxus! And every time we get close to each other there is static.''

Cana sighed. Mira could tell she was still trying to process it. She was always _slow_ after she drank. But Mira told Cana this not only because she knew Cana wouldn't judge her, but because she was looking for understanding.

''So let me get this straight . . . you were going to make it seem like you liked Laxus JUST to make Freed jealous. Then during the process you ''accidently'' fell in love with Laxus!?'' Cana said.

''Well when you say it like that it makes it seem like a bad thing.''

Cana took a sip of her wine glass. ''Too much drama for me hun.'' Mira smiled. Cana is an understanding person as usual.

''Just don't tell Laxus!'' Mira quickly added.

And before Cana could say _I promise_ Laxus stood between them.

''No need Cana. I heard it loud and clear.''

**Cana**

_Now I've told this idiot a thousand times to listen to me, but NOOOOOO he has to find out the hard way! _Cana thought. Laxus stood looking straight at Mirajane expressionless. He paid Cana no attention. There was complete silence. Cana felt her heart beating fast. This was not how she wanted things to go down. Cana glanced at Mirajane. Her blue eyes were wide and her heart beating fast. She could tell Mira wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out.

_I have to do something! Anything! _But all Cana could do was stand there. Laaxus closed his eyes for a moment and the left the guild gates. As Cana looked up at Mirajane, she swore she could see a tear in her eye.


	7. Understanding

Static Touch

**Chapter 7- Understanding**

**Laxus**

What's the best way to handle bad news? Destroying half your apartment of course! Laxus's kitchen was ransacked. His bedroom . . . was almost gone. And the living room . . . like it wasn't even there. Though he wanted to cry so bad, he wouldn't let himself. He would not cry no matter what. But he started to remember Mira and his first date and the tears took over.

_I'm an idiot . . ._

_A complete idiot . . ._

_Cana was right . . . _

_I'm such an idiot!_

Laxus wanted to hate everything and everyone. But he couldn't bring himself to hate Mirajane. It was impossible. He still loved her. He still wanted to hold her. He still wanted to look her in the eye and feel comfort. No matter how many bad things he thought, he couldn't talk bad about Mirajane. She was like the only good thing in this world . . . or was.

Laxus knew what he needed to do, but the thought of it ripped him to pieces. It was time to say good-bye. He knew his feelings wouldn't vanish, but maybe saying goodbye would get her off his mind. Laxus wanted to find another way, but all his other ideas involved punching.

_I have to say good-bye_

_I have to let go . . ._

_I have to set her free . . ._


	8. Final

Static Touch

**Final Chapter-Free!**

**A/N:**

**Last chapter! I'm a bit scared on what I am about to write. Happy ending or bad ending? I hate having to make these choices. But thanking you for all your reviews and follows. I appreciate it a lot! After this story I'll be doing one more Fairy Tail fanfic. That one will be more suspenseful and include action.(With a hint of drama) I can't wait. My imagination takes me to high up that I might not come down xD.**

**Mirajane**

Today would be her fifth day calling in sick. She didn't want to go to the guild and see everyone's faces. She'd feel ashamed. That look Laxus gave her burned into Mirajane's mind. It was like a video replaying over and over again. Elfman and Lisanna would come and check on her, but she'd push them away. _I don't deserve sympathy. I deserve this. I know I do. _

Every hour Mira would start to cry, thinking of Laxus's smile. It hurt. Mira wanted to fixed this but she couldn't move. She felt depressed. _NO, I have to fix this! Laxus . . . has been amazing these past few weeks. He's smiled more often, laughed. He had never acted any other way with a girl, but me. He never would have done what I do. He was like the type of guy girls wish for._

Mira cried at the thought. _Happiness will only last as long as you want it to, _Mavis had said once. Now, thinking of those words Mira stopped crying. _I want Laxus's happiness last forever. And I want to be happy with him! _Mira hopped out of bed She quickly put a pair of shorts and orange tshirt on and ran out the door. She didn't care that she was barefoot. She ran down the street ignoring all the ''Get Out The Way'' and ''What Are You Doing?!''. Mira ran faster than the average human. Because in those moments she wasn't human, she was indestructible.

Mira reached Laxus's apartment. She ran to the fourth floor, to room fortry-five. She stood in front of the door breathing heavily. _Even if this ends badly, I will always love Laxus…_

Mirajane busted through the door.

''LAXUS!''

**Laxus**

Laxus _was_ planning on going to Mira's place to talk to her, but apparently she let herself in, screaming his name. He had to quickly wipe away his tears so she wouldn't think _he_ was crying. Mira was breathing heavily and… barefoot. Did she run here? Her blue eyes looked fierce and her fist were clenched. She walked straight up to Laxus looking down at him. For some reason, Laxus was scared. _Is she going to slap me?. _

''Mira-''

Mira ended his sentence with a slow kiss. It was soft and tender. Laxus wanted it to last forever. But unfortunately, Mira broke away. Laxus looked Mira confused.

''Laxus, I'm so sorry for what I did. I know that you will never forgive me, but I love you too much to see you pained. I know that a simple kiss won't fix a heart. But, words can't describe how sorry I am.''

Laxus saw Mira about to cry. He knew she sorry, and he loved her for apologizing. Of course he would forgive her, but he also needed to tell her the truth.

''Mirajane, I forgive you.''

''Really!''

''But…. I can't act like nothing happened. Maybe after a while, we can try again. And I know that Freed won't give up on you either. So for now….._friends?''_

_**Ending**_

The words hit her like iron. _Friends._ What else would he say? ''Sure let's forget about everything that happened''? That's what Mira had wished for. It had been a week since then, and Laxus would barely look at her when at the guild. It would seem like a normal day, but it didn't feel like it.

Every time they _did_ make eye contact, it would be quick. But when they both turned away they would smile and say, ''I once truly knew that person. Laxus and Mira were like strangers. They passed each other and forget each other's faces. They did what…. You know…people do.

**A/N….Again:**

**I WANT TO MAKE A SEQUEL DANG IT!**


End file.
